Good and bad love
by Austinandkim
Summary: Akasuki raise a little girl. But once she leaves she falls in love with a certain blonde haired ninja
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** Akatski raise a baby Girl. When she is old enough she leaves and falls in love with a certain blonde haired boy. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own naruto but I do own the characters I make up. **

_**Chapter 1. **_

* * *

A baby was crying, you could hear her all over the forest. Nagato was at the akatsuki hideout talking to obito. When obito left, nagato was heading out when he heard a baby crying. The crying intrigued him. He searched in the forest then finally he came across a baby rapped in a white blanket, laying on the ground at the foot of a tree. He picked the little one up and looked at it. "well what do we have here?" the baby giggled, "now isn't that a good little girl" nagato carried her back to the hid out. "you know what I'll have you as my daughter, you'll be named... Juniper" she smiled at him the whole way back. "juniper you will be raised to take over the world."

Nagato told obito about his plan for Juniper. He excepted his proposal.

_Weeks later_

Juniper was very fond of everyone in the group and vice-versa. juniper will be trained byeach member. She will stay with Nagato for ten more months, then begin training with konan for two months, and will stay and train with a different member every two months

_Fifteen years later_

She now has black hair cut to just belw her shoulder-blade, she has turquoise colored eye, and he skin was fair. She wears an all black ninja outfit. Juniper decide to travel around the world for a while,

She set out with just a walet of money and the ninja supplies she usual takes everywhere. 'okay so where should I go first!' she was walking along a trail in the land of water. 'if I'm to get strong I'll have to find a teacher. Or I'll just explore the country first. I haven't been many places so I guess this place is as good of a place as any' Juniper wondered into a town around evening, she saw only a few hotel she decide to rent a room at a Hotel name 'kin yong'

That night she had a dream unlike any other shes had before, * juniper was walking in the wood when a flash of yellow zomed past her. She could help her self but to run after it. She chased the yellow spark through out her entire dream *

The morning came slowly but surely. She visited a monument then move on to another town. She traveled from town to town, then after about a month she got to the border of The land of fire. She traveled a few miles into the land fire. A day of traveling wore her out. She sept in the forest, on the forest floor below a tree as she once did when an infant.

The morning sun interrupted her slumber, it was like a bright light that wouldn't burn out. Juniper woke and walked a few miles into the deep forest, she found a glistening waterfall. "how fortunate am I!" she yelled aloud. She made her way down to the bottom of the fall. She undressed to be naked in the forest. She dipped her left foot in first, 'ah the water isn't too cold or too hot' she thought. Her body was soon in the pool, she bathed and got out and dressed in her daily clothes.

She walked back to the path she walked on the evening before. Many many miles down the road she came across a curry stop. She walked in, sat down nd looked at the menu on the wall. A woman twice her age came up to her an sid "hi there, isn't it a lonely morning" juniper looked up at her and smiled. "would you like to order anything?" the Girl smiled an twinkled an eye. " oh yes, I'll have your spacial with a cup of water " the lady nodded and walked off into a room supposedly leading to the kitchen.

Junipers food came out in no time at all. She ate in no less then half an hour. She was just walking and admiring nature. 'I wonder what kind of person I should get to be my sensei? I wonder what else I could learn from the land of fire that I dont know especially anything rather then fire jutsu's' she thought scratching the back of her neck. She saw some dust forming up ahead. "what could that be?" she questioned


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Juniper was intently looking up ahead to see what would be making a huge cloud of dust. what every it is was getting closer. A boy with brown spiky hair was running toward her. He ran by her waving but kept running. He ran toward the town she was in just the other day. 'what a wierd boy I wonder why he's running.' juniper thought. She kept walking and thought about what her trainer would be like.

'i wounder will he be a water user or a wind user or maybe even an earth user!?... It's so exciting to even think about it' she thought. The looked us to the gleaming sun. A city was just about insight. "I must seek out a sensi in this village and the upcoming ones also." as juniper started skipping down the slop to the entrance to the village.

She slowed down, show stoped wright at the entrance. "wow" Juniper has only been in side a village a limited number of time. 'this is the first time by myself' she thought anxiously. She casually strolled down the main street of the town. She looked from side to side, checking out all the stands and other buildings.

She caught sight of a sign that says 'NINJA ACADAMY _HELPING THE YOUNG ONE OF TODAY BECOME A BETTER TOMORROW. on Monday - Friday' the sign wasn't all that big but not that small._

Juniper followed the sign to the left as it pointed. She walked don the street to a two story building, a ninja academy. Juniper walk up to the front doors. She took a deep breath. Opened the door. The inside looked pretty old. The wall paper had to have been at least 10 years old and the carpet as well.

Juniper walked up to the man at the desk in the front, whom is most likely the receptionist. "umm.. Hi is this a ninja academy?" she asked the man "why, yes it is little missy, one of the only ones in the land of fire besides the one in the hidden leaf village." the man told juniper.

A huge grin came upon her face as she heard what the man said. " wow, really?" she said the man looked surprised at her small out burst. The man nodded his head. Juniper was jumping for joy inside. " we'll I'd like to be tought by an advanced ninja who can teach me many things!, wonT you please?" she said to him.

he smirked, "well we don't have a whole lot of advanced ninja here, if you wish to be instructed by a very skilled ninja you'll need to look in the hidden leaf village." the man told juniper

Junipers' nervousness turned into disappointment, "where can I find this hidden leaf village?" the man took out a scroll and pointed to a spot and showed it to juniper, "his is where it is" he then moved his finger a few inches "and this is where we are" Juniper was a little irritated "that's almost 1,000 kilometers away.!" the boy jumped a little in his seat because she scared him by the sudden shriek.

"if you start if now you may be able to reach the village by tomorrow at around noon, or even faster if you run..." the man said. Juniper turned around and headed for the door. She put her hand up and waved to him "thanks" as she walked out and to the road

Juniper headed to the entrance and left to the hidden leaf. She walked lost two miles then sat down on a patch of grass beside the road to rest. 'it's a long walk but since it for my soon to be teacher it's worth it... And besides if it's a hidden village I'm going to its gotta be great"


End file.
